Tales
Tales is a novella written by George Pollock, Jr. It is narrated by an aged Twilight Sparkle, now a grandmother, who imparts several "tales" of her adventures as a (young) adult. The story is segmented into 16 fairly short chapters. These recollections are addressed to an unspecified audience, not in a linear chronological order; taken together they paint a picture of the Mane 6's lives as they grow older (and apart). Since the final chapter was published in February 2011, several ideas and developments from the story do not line up with what was later established in the show (such as Spike's origin). Summary and characters Royalty Princess Celestia's title is explained via the introduction of her father, King of Equestria. He is already very old during the time the show takes place, which is why Celestia handles most of the royal business herself. She becomes Queen when he dies. Celestia is characterized as less warm than in the show, with a coldly regal streak. She is the absolute monarch of Equestria and expects to be obeyed. Twilight Sparkle Years after first being sent to Ponyville, Twilight moves back to Canterlot to become royal librarian. She meets and eventually marries Rex, a captain of the Royal Guard. They have three foals, of whom one is stillborn. Rex dies not long after the third one is born, the victim of a disease. Spike Spike, according to the story, is actually Spikor, heir to the dragon throne, sent to Equestria by his father to learn from pony culture in what he euphemistically calls an "exchange program". One day, his secret is revealed in the form of three full-grown dragons who have come to take Spikor home: his father has unexpectedly died, and Spike has become king. He and Twilight reunite several more times, but their relationship is never the same again. Rarity Rarity becomes a famous fashion designer, not only thanks to the fact that she designs dresses for Celestia herself. She refuses to move away from Ponyville, however, and never marries. Applejack and Pinkie Pie Earth ponies don't live as long as unicorns and Pegasi, according to this story, and Applejack and Pinkie die long before their other friends. Pinkie marries Big Macintosh, and their and Applejack's descendants turn Sweet Apple Acres into a very successful business and Ponyville from a village into a city. Fluttershy and Zecora Zecora disappears at some point after Twilight moves back to Canterlot. Before she does, she gives Twilight a prophecy which later comes true, and bequeathes her cloak to Fluttershy. The Pegasus becomes more and more estranged from her fellow ponies and moves into Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest, tending to the animals with mystical knowledge she technically never learned from anyone. She also starts speaking in rhymes. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash passes all of the theoretical tests for the Wonderbolts, thanks to some study help from Twilight. During a practical tryout session in Canterlot, Rainbow Dash collides with a bird mid-flight. She crashes to the ground, dead. Celestia orders the Wonderbolts to recognize her as a member posthumously. External links *The story at Equestria Daily *Direct link to the first chapter at fanfiction.net Category:Fan fiction